Never Forgotten
by Luna the Reaper
Summary: 'That man...that all too familiar man...Why can't I remember? And these feelings...they're all too real to be imagined. Why' Ib is dragged once again into the horrendous fabricated world she has long forgotten in her mind but not her heart. A seemingly "new" obstacle stands before her as she fights to regain memories while forgetting others. Will her heart find what it needs?
1. Chapter 1: Reoccurring Dreams

Luna: Yo.

Garry: What do you mean "Yo"!?

Ib: Yeah what happened to the last story?

Luna: So there were...some difficulties. Actually, there were very critical mistakes, they had to be fixed.

Ib: And that's why you took the original story down?

Garry: Then put the some-what-different one up?

Luna: Yup.

Ib: Well, it's taken you long enough!

Luna: So with out further adieu–

Garry: Let's get this started! Again!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reoccurring Dreams**

_I'm surrounded…by clouds. Not regular clouds. _

_These clouds look as if they came straight out of a child's coloring book. Their presence seems eerie against the black background. They make my stomach churn._

_But despite that, my body turns and I start to walk somewhere. A patch of blue appears in the distance. It's still a ways away, but I can see that it's scribbled crayon attempting to be water. I don't focus on that, though._

_My attention is fixed on the person in front of the makeshift water. I don't know why but I feel desperate to reach this person. I keep walking faster, and faster, until I eventually break out into a run._

_I get close enough to realize something. A detail that seems important, and it's the only one that I manage to make out. The purple hair...It's him again. But, who is "him?" My heart aches and there's a rising urgency. Every ounce of me is in anguish, but why? Why can't I see his face? Why is his figure always blurred?! "Why does it hurts so much?" Warm uneven streams trail down my face. "Why can't I remember your name!?" I try to run faster, but my ever-heavier body only slows me down._

_I'm slightly caught off guard by the man's soothing, but melancholic voice saying, "Don't worry, you don't need to remember." In a futile attempt, I reach out for him._

_But...I'm too late._

_Thorny vines grab a hold of him and pull him under the water. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! GA-"_

"-!" I shoot up gasping for air. My muscles ache, my throat is dry, and my eyes sting as if I had stayed up all night crying.

A long sigh lets loose.

..._That dream again..._My chest weighs a ton and my heart is hammering under my shaking hand. I clench it into a fist over my chest and plop back down onto my pillow. _I feel like there's something important missing…Why? It seems that's the only question I can think of. _Closing my eyes, I turn onto my side and start curling into a ball. My heart rate starts returning to normal.

There are a few moments for me to rest, but my eyes fling open, startled by the knocking at my door.

"Ib? Are you up yet?"

I sit up quickly, "Yes, Mother."

The door opens to reveal my mother in an elegant blouse with a satin scarf around the collar. Her tight skirt stops above her knees, as is typical of her dress wear.

"You-" She suddenly cuts off. She looks as if she's about to make her way into my room, but instead stands there, looking at the ground with curiosity, her hand still resting on the door knob.

"What's this?" She bends down, her tight bun unmoving and pearl earrings shimmering.

Grabbing something she says, "A petal?"

_A petal?…From my rose on the desk?_

"Oh, Ib, look at this! It's such a brilliant shade of blue!" She sounds mesmerized. But I have to wonder, what is a blue petal doing in my room when I only have a single red rose?

"A blue petal..."

"Yes, a _blue_ petal, a _passionate _indigo color," my mom walks over to me and opens her hand. "I think it's a rose petal...Ib, you have another one in your hair."

"...Huh? Where?"

I start to rummage through my long, brown hair trying to feel a soft petal.

"Stop!" I freeze.

"Jeez, you'll only end up damaging the petal _and_ your hair like that." She reaches for the top of my head, and, just for a moment, there's a flicker.

A ragged coat enveloping someone else's hand is reaching for me. Then, it's my mom's hand pulling away. _Weird. It must have been my imagination._

"I really am going crazy."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I notice the blue in her hand then and whisper a small, "Wow."

_It really is a passionate, beautiful indigo...but why does it make me feel so lonely?_

"Ib? Are you alright?" Worry pasted itself clearly in between the wrinkles across her forehead.

"Its nothing, I'm fine, really." _I guess my feelings showed through a bit. I need to be careful._

"Are you sure? Your eyes are all red and puffy." The smallest smile forms on my face to hide the nervousness as she comes in closer and stares intently.

"That was just...I got something in my eyes when I woke up, is all." I look down to my lap. Her hand forcefully grabs my chin and turns my head so she can look into each eye.

"Hmmmmmm...," she gets even closer so that I can smell her subtle, mature perfume. I look away while feeling sweat start to formulate on my hair line. _It's uncomfortable being stared at..._

"Alright, I believe you." _Phew. _She releases my chin, which I then rub, and backs away. "BUT," she says as she raises a delicate finger, "you need to hurry up and get ready!"

_Right, I almost forgot. We're going to the exhibit today!_

"I hope you're as excited about it as I am! You've been talking about it a lot, so I assume you're looking forward to it." With a twinkle in her eyes she continues, "And the new renovations along with the newly recovered art will make it a whole new adventure!" She even spreads her arms out as she says it, too.

_She's a bit too enthusiastic, but I have to admit I am pretty excited._

"I am really looking forward to it. There's that specific painting I told you about that I wanted to find. Although, I still can't remember the title…or the painting itself...However, I guess I was still young when we first went there."

"Yes, you were still just a tiny thing, but you haven't grown much so you're still my adorable baby girl. But, mommy will leave you here if you're not ready by the time we're supposed to leave~"

"Mother..." I can feel a bit of heat on my face.

She places the blue petals next to the rose on my desk,"You know I'm just pulling your leg, dear," she starts towards the door, "I wouldn't leave you behind, but you can think about the painting while you're getting ready-we'll be leaving soon!" She closes the door behind her, and I listen to the fainting clack of her heals.

Once I don't hear them anymore, I get out of bed and go to my desk. "These petals..."

_They remind me of the person in my dream for some reason...Maybe I'll take them with me. I don't think I've ever seen a blue as pretty as this, but I don't think there are any blue roses. Might as well ask around and see if anyone knows. _With that decided, I turn around to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

Luna: For any who read this story before, there should be some obvious differences. Non-the-less I hope you look forward to the next chapter.

Garry: It was still a good start, I think.

Ib: I suppose, it's a start.

Garry: It seems shorter than I remember it.

Ib: Really?

Luna: In any case, I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think, leave a comment, or even favorite it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. (Still very much a novice)


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Luna: I'm having a hard time right now guys.

Ib: Why?

Luna: I don't have the mad skills of a writer.

Garry: Well, not everyone has a talent for writing good stories right?

Luna: So you're saying I can't write good stories...Corner, mushrooms.

Ib: You made her depressed.

Garry: Gah! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean you will learn how to be a better writer with practice–

Luna: *Sniffle* *Sniffle*

Garry: D-Don't start crying. People still read your story!

Ib: Oh goodness, you made her cry.

Luna: I'll just sit here...and read my terrible story...to the gloomy mushrooms.

Garry: Ulgh...Enjoy the chapter?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

_'Tree...tree...tree...oh, a bird.'_

I stare out of the tinted window as the blue jay soars overhead. _I hadn't known blue jays were native to this area. _It disappears from my range of sight, but I still look up at a sky dotted with blue and powdered in light gray. _I wish I could fly._

As if triggering something, the contents of the dream rush to occupy the front of my mind. The clouds. The purple haired man. The vines and water. The countless times I've dreamt it and how it's kept me awake at night. Even the intense emotions. It makes me feel like something's creeping into my stomach, slowly turning it into a pit of worms.

A faint male voice starts calling me, and I'm confused as to where it's coming from.

_Am I imagining things again? _"Ib?" _That one was louder..._I begin to grasp onto the idea that someone is _actually_ repeatedly saying my name.

"Ib!"

"Hm?" I look to the front of the car, not really focusing on anything.

"Did you hear your mother?"

Snapping out of it completely, I set my eyes onto the rear view mirror he's looking into.

"No, I'm sorry, what is it?"

"She asked if you have your handkerchief." His deep sapphire eyes switch back and forth between the road and the mirror.

"Yes, Father. I do."

Mother interrupts, "Good, make sure you have it on your person at all times. You never know when you may need it." She turns to my father, who motions for her, and leans in closer to hear his whispers. It's probably about my spacing out. _Dang it, I really need to be more careful._

Meanwhile, in the pocket of my red dress lies the said handkerchief, and inside that sleeps two rose petals. As I begin to pull it out gently, there's another flicker, but from the window this time. I squint my eyes at a strange, white figure. _What is that?_

At first it didn't process, but then I realized that it wasn't moving away like the rest of the objects outside of the lead colored car. The white form was still.

The sun hid behind a building as we got caught at a red light, letting the light come in from behind me.

A thump resonates in my chest when I see it clearly. _A mannequin head?! _The car starts moving forward again into sunlight, messing up the reflection.

_What the hell!? _Without the petals, I take my hand out of my pocket and turn around expecting to find it. _It's, not there...It was just..._My hands are shaking a bit and my chest feels all jittery.

My eyes are on the spot where it should have been while I turn back around. Once I can barely see it out of the corner of my eye, I look to the window again.

I freeze along with my heart. The mannequin is _right by my head_.

My pulse quickens and I feel it in my ears. There's a cold breeze, like a breath, that brushes my right ear sending chills down my spine. The face starts to contort making the chills reverberate through the rest of my body-Blood trickles from it's completely dead white eyes and down its cheeks. Numbness is all I feel now. Fainting seems like a likely possibility, but instead my body reacts, spinning around in the seat. Everything rushes past me and black creeps around the corners of my eyes. Again, my eyes meet an unsettling and empty backseat. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in, and too loudly since my parents heard.

Their voices are barely recognizable over the ringing. _"Is everything okay back there?"_

"I'm fine, I just need a bit of air." I roll down the window taking note of my their worried expressions.

With the sensation of the cool wind hitting my face, both my anxiety and light-headedness begin to subside. Silkily, it flows over my mouth, my nose, my eyes, my cheeks. Every time my eyelids close, I can feel their warmth against the coolness of the naked eye. At the same time, a faint and refreshing scent fills my lungs. That scent of moist air is another sign that there will be rain, and soon.

I used to find rainy days strangely calming and peaceful. Just to have the sensation of water against my skin gave me a sense of security. But now, it's filled with unpleasant memories.

I suddenly feel the wind die down, as we approach a beige building.

_It's the red brick wall and that black gate. I wonder how I remember those. _We pass the gates, the wall, and move onto a cul-de-sac with a small fountain centered in it.

"_A-lright_! We're here!" My father declares, stating the obvious as he likes to do.

"Oh, darling, I'm so excited!...Just drop us off, you can find parking while we sign in and get pamphlets!" _She sounds like a 5 year old going on a field trip, but I don't see the parking lot. Maybe I missed the turn for it. _The car pulls up to the main entrance as my mom opens the passenger door.

"Well, the entrance sure is more _refined_ than the last time we came here! Not to mention it's bigger. The renovations just go to show that Guertena's work is being recognized more now."

"Is it? That is, is it bigger now?" I ask while getting out from the back and observing the architecture.

"Yes, it is. They added the two columns on the side and made the arch higher and wider. I wonder what the inside looks like? I bet it's spectacular! Come along Ib, let's head to the front desk." She might-as-well skip to the double doors with her quick footwork, while Father drives off to find a place to park. _I wonder if it's hard to find parking in a small area like this. _I watch him go into an area secluded by high walls of bushes. _So that's where it is._

"Ib, are you coming?"

"Yes, Mother."

She opens the door and I walk in after her into the cooler building. An old man hunches behind the mahogany desk off to our left, which we head toward.

"Hello and welcome, are you here to sign—My, is that you Adeline?"

"Yes, hello Mr. Kervensky. It certainly has been a while, how have you been?"

"Why, wonderful child. Please, drop the formality, there's no need." He chuckles softly. "As you may have been able to tell, I was able to renovate the place a bit. It was thanks to _your_ effort that more now come to this place and enjoy the beauty of art."

"You're giving me far too much credit." I listen to the old man's quivering and gleeful voice reminisce with my mother while I look around. A music note in the corner of the room catches my eye. It sits on the other side of the stairs, which happen to be next to the desk.

"Hmm, is that Ib I see?" I look over to the old man. "My, my. You sure have grown haven't you. When your mother first brought you here you were a but a petite child."

I give him a polite smile, "Hello, it's nice to see you again." _Even though I don't quite remember you clearly...and I haven't grown that much._

_"Move outta my way!_" All three of us look over to where the voice came from.

Two thug looking guys come from an area straight across from the entrance. The one that shouted has brown mohawk-like hair dyed blonde at the tip while the other has green spiky hair. I decide to call one Mohawk and the other Spiky.

They're next to the music note where a middle-aged woman and a young child moved aside as he demanded.

Mr. Kervensky went over right away to mediate the problem, "Please, if you could keep your voice down and not yell at others, I'm sure that there's no need for it. These people are just trying to enjoy the exhibit, they may be bothered by-"

Mohawk cuts in, all high and mighty, "Shut the hell up you old man, we don't take orders."

"I'm just trying to make sure that others are not bothered by it. I would like them to have a pleasant experi-"

"He said _shut up_ you old fart. Are you deaf or somethin'?" Spiky moves in closer to Mr. Kervensky.

"Oh my..."

_That is enough! I can't just stand here while an elder gets disrespected! _I walk over and stand next to Mr. Kervensky, fumigating but not letting it show. Spiky looks at me, "What do you want, chick? You got a fuckin' problem with us?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, _I do_. You should learn some respect."

"That's right," my father's stern voice, startling me a bit, came from behind me, "respecting others is also a way to respect yourself. Which, judging by your actions, you have none, nor do you deserve any." He puts his hand on my shoulder to show his support.

Mohawk scoffs,"Whatever, who gives a fuck about you and your respect bullshit?"

Father glares down at Mohawk. There's a dangerous air surrounding them as they fight for dominance. Finally Mohawk looks away in defeat, "Come on J, we're leaving. There's nothing in this dump to take anyways." The thugs walk past us and I hear Mohawk tell Spiky, "Call Daron, tell him we're getting the fuck out."

Mr. Kervensky lets out a heavy sigh.

"What vulgar young men," my mother says with a hint of horror. I stare at the way the left.

"Yes well, you see, I do get troubled people, such as those, from time to time coming here. Believe it or not, they come to relax and make peace with themselves. Though they may look rebellious, they are simply misunderstood. Confused boys who need guidance...Although, I've never seen those two here before, if they come back and seek help, I will be glad to lead them in the right direction."

_What a very sweet man._

"It is very kind of you to do so. You are always finding ways in which you can help others, I admire that Mr. Kervensky, I always have envied a man of your stature."

"Please, Eugene, that's too much praise for an old man like me. And both of you don't need to address me in such a formal way. I insist on you calling me Albert, and you, Ib, may call me Grandpa Albert." His smile radiates an endless kindness. I give him a small but genuine smile back and nod my head in the slightest.

"Ib, while me and your mother talk a bit more with, _Albert_, you can go on ahead. Just make sure to meet us back here when you're done."

"Yes, Father."

"Oh yes, something that you may want," he grabs a pamphlet and hands it to me, "is this. It has a map of the place. You can find any of the rooms on that map and also descriptions of the work you might be interested in." I take the pamphlet from him, "Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome. Enjoy the art to your hearts content." He gives a small wave as I go up the stairs.

_Oh! That's right!_

Remembering the painting I wanted to find, I stop at the top of the stairs and move to the side. I skim through the names of art in the pamphlet, but I don't see it, or anything that might be it. _I really wanted to find it. It might not be listed though. Definitely worth looking around for._

Following the hallway at the top of the stairs that leads right, I find myself in an open area. _I recognize some of these paintings, although my memory's a bit hazy. _I pass a set of sculptures that don't have any heads on them, one wearing a blue dress, another wearing red, and the last yellow. _"Death of the Individual..." Those creep me out for some reason. I'll just keep moving._

There's another two hallways that split from a couch sculpture._ Straight? Or left?...Left._ I see another one of those thug guys. This guy has a lot of piercings, but normal enough hair. _Uh-oh, looks like more trouble. This must be that Daron guy they mentioned earlier!_

This so called Daron catches me staring at him. "What are ya lookin' at?!" He spits out with a sour look.

"Nothing. Pardon me." _I don't want any issues, just walk past him and ignore him._

I get past him feeling relieved, but my stomach drops when he calls out to me again. "'Ey don't just walk away, if ya got somethin' to say, say it." He grabs my wrist and forces me to spin around to face him.

"Heh-heh. 'Ey you're pretty cute for a shorty," he grins creepily at me which makes the piercings pull on his face in a way faces shouldn't be pulled. "This place's so boring. What do ya say we go somewhere else and...have a bit of fun?" There's a disgusting look in his eyes when he looks down. _Crap, I have to get away from him._

"Let me go." I demand trying to stay calm. _Let's try negotiations first, if that doesn't work I can try to use self defense techniques Father taught me. If all else fails I can scream for help._

"Ha! No way girly, we're gonna have lots of fun." He slams me up against a giant painting that stretches across the wall. _Shit, well that hurt, negotiations failed. Onto Plan B._

Before I can do anything though, the lights go out.

* * *

Garry: You better not hurt her.

Luna: Oh? Will I get in trouble?

Garry: Yes, I can't just let you do that to Ib.

Luna: But then her knight in shining armor can come to save the day, right?

Ib: No, it seems like I have the situation under control.

Luna: But, isn't that what you want? Being saved by your crus– *Gets Attacked*

Garry: What was that?

Ib: Nothing! It was nothing! What was that about unpleasant memories? Haha-haha

Luna: Nice way of changing the subject. Not obvious at all, but you'll find out. Anyways, review!


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Abyss

Luna: I'm really sorry about the long wait!

Ib: Sure you are, you've been playing around and being lazy.

Luna: No! I've been really busy...albeit busy with family outings, but everyone wants to be together and I'm forced to join them.

Garry: You seemed pretty happy about joining them though.

Luna: Ugh, in any case, I'll try to update more regularly instead of really randomly.

Ib: Good luck.

Garry: And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return to the Abyss**

_It's pitch black. This is my chance. _I don't wait for my eyes to adjust, but instead figure out how far away this guy is by his body heat and how close his bad breathe is. _Here goes..!_ I swiftly bring my up knee as hard as I can.

I know I've hit the jackpot when the groan comes and his grip loosens. With my new gained freedom and ability to see a crouched dark figure, I put my hands together above me and slam them down onto his head putting all my weight into it.

While he's writhing in agony, I make my escape. _That hurt a bit worse than I thought it would._

I run through that dark corridor with a hand against the wall and hear a, _"You bitch!"_ far behind me. I almost trip when I look back to see if I can make anything, or anyone, out.

After a short while, I feel the corner of the wall and carefully step out. I try to feel around for any objects. _Maybe I should have stuck to the wall, I might run into a sculpture. _Just then my foot taps something solid. _What's this? _I touch what feels like a rectangular wooden box. _It must be a display podium._

"Where'd ya go ya little whore?"

_He sounds closer now._ I move around the podium and kneel, covering my mouth. Footsteps get nearer and to what seems like only a few feet away. A voice in the back of my head pleads to not get found. The foot steps start again and then slowly fade in a direction I can't make out.

Despite the silence, I wait a little longer, straining my ear for anything, but he doesn't come back.

The lights flip back on and I take a peek above the podium. _There's no one, good. _I slide down, pulling my knees close to me. I feel a sudden tickle on my thigh and jump a little.

_What!? Oh, it's my handkerchief. It must have slid out of my pocket._

I pick it up and stretch my legs out in front of me. I unfold it carefully and gently touch the petals. _They're warm..._Closing my hand loosely, I concentrate on the way they feel in my palm. _So soft and frail...wait.._

There's a faint pulse flowing through my hand. I check my pulse and compare it to the one in my hand. _My heart isn't beating like that, it can't be another heart beating, can it?_

I stare at the small, velvety blue laying in my palm. I start to feel the light pulse match mine.

_This is really bizarre. It's...kind of painful. It makes me want to cry._

I'm forced out of my thoughts when I pick up on the sound of heals.

_Shoot, right. There's other people, I need to stand up. _I get up with the petals in one hand and handkerchief in the other, but I don't see anyone.

_That's weird. I could've sworn I just heard someone walking._ I notice then that there are red footprints on the floor. _Are they part of the exhibit?_ I take a finger and feel the goo. _No, this is fresh paint. Is someone playing a prank?_

I follow the blots of red that go down the opposite side of the wall from the corridor I just came.

A big splash of the bright red intertwines with the red of the footprints before they continue down the hall.

I stop to examine it and look up at the painting its in front of.

The same blue that is in my hand blooms around the edges of the painting as beautiful climbing roses. They scatter and cross the bottom and twirl upwards. There are vines that curl inwards as if they're trying to grab something, but there's nothing there but a blue-grey background.

_Strange...It feels like there should be something there. It seems so empty...like something...important...is missing..._

Unconsciously, I find myself reaching for the painting. But once I realize what I'm doing I quickly pull my hand back.

_What am I doing? I can't touch the art pieces._

Instead, I observe the melancholic painting and find the title.

"Forgotten Portrait"

The lights flicker before steadying again.

_This is it! _Something like the feeling of fog lifting overcomes me. _This is the painting, but...it still doesn't feel quite right. It says portrait, but no one's there._

Confused, I decide to keep following the red trail after glancing back to the portrait. The trail leads to the area where the headless statues stand. There, the red-dressed one stands with feet dripping paint.

_Come on, this had to be some kind of prank, right? A statue can't walk on its own._ Of course, even with rationalizing, I start to think that maybe this place is haunted.

_Ah, dammit. This is silly, don't be scared, nothings wrong, this place isn't haunted._

On the podium to my side, I spot some more paint across the engraved "Death of the Individual."

A big hand print is slapped onto it with words beneath that.

"Come Ib"

_Who did this? Who other than my parents and Grandpa Albert know my name? Well...In any case, I am officially creeped out._

I turn around and make my way downstairs.

_Where is everyone? At the very least Grandpa Albert should have been at the front desk._

I go into the main area of the gallery, no one. Through a corridor, no one. Into the different rooms, still no one.

"Come on. Really? What kind of a bad prank is this?" I mutter.

_Now I'm really starting to panic. Just go outside, I'll just leave if they're going to do this._

I make my way back through the rooms, the main area, and finally get past the front desk to the door.

There's just one problem. _Why won't it open?...Have I been, locked in...? Okay, okay. Relax, breathe. I can't let this get to me, at least I should stop running around like a frightened child. That's the last thing I want to do._

As I'm standing there trying to calm myself, the same sound of heals start clacking against the floor behind me. I look behind me and the sound stops. Before me is an empty room, but there are footprints again, this time leading back the the main area.

I swallow hard and follow them again. _Fine, if they want to play, then I'll play, but I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me afraid._

The prints start turning into a lavender color, then violet, then blue. They cease to exist when they appear to be walking into a big mural on the ground. I go to its podium and read, _"Abyss of the Deep."_

_Creepy looking fish. But I wonder what Guertena was trying to convey in this?_

Then I realize, there's huge letters on the mural. _"Come Ib."_

_Again? Isn't that vandalism? I'm not actually supposed to go and step on it right?_

I move back to where the blue prints lead to an opening. I stare at the mural intently and then focus on movement I thought I saw.

_It, it looks like water._

An image of a little girl stepping into it crosses my mind for a brief second. _Was that me?_

I don't have time to think of anything else before there are hands pushing me into the mural. I expect to fall onto the floor, but I'm actually greeted by luke-warm water that quickly engulfs my entire body.

_What is this…..! _I concentrate on holding my breathe, but it's taking all the energy I have after the shock. My body won't move. I'm slowly sinking down further into the abyss. _At this rate, I'm going to drown. I can't-_Bubbles escape my mouth as the last of the air contained in my lungs is pushed out by water. _So this is it. I'm going to die._

A small light approaches me from the side as the giant fish gets closer, and then, I'm surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Ib: So, you killed me.

Luna: No I did not, stop overreacting.

Garry: Doesn't that happen when you enter Guertena's alternate gallery?

Luna: Exactly! So now that she's passing through the gate, she'll be in for quite the ride.

Ib: Great, but I'll meet Garry soon right?

Garry: Yeah, when am I going to make my appearance in this?

Luna: I don't know, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Garry: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Bound Reunion

Luna: Hey you guys, I'm sorry for, again, not updating as soon as I wanted. A sad and unexpected death in the family hit me hard.

Ib: Life throws unexpected things at you, but you'll be alright.

Garry: Yeah, we're here to cheer you up. Besides, writing cheers you up as well.

Luna: Thanks. But, anywho, they're not here to read family issues, so without further adieu~

Ib & Garry: Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bound Reunion**

"_Say Ib...Have you heard of macaroons? They're these pastries shaped like hamburgers. And just the other day I had one at a cafe, and it was soo tasty. It was really really good! Even the cream wasn't too sweet. So, uh, if we get out of here, could we go there together?...No, wait...We WILL be going there! And we will get out! I promise!" _

_Who..._ My eyes crack open, greeted with a faint light. _A light? _

I start towards it with a reaching hand. _Ah...It's warm._

The light shoots past, surrounds, and blinds me all at once. I shut my eyes tightly against the beams.

I let out a heavy gasp as my eyes fling open. Hacking up water, I struggle to sit up. My body is weak and my skin is cold, but my clothes are dry. I hold my trembling self and breathe in as much air as I can. _That burns. _I shakily get up on my feet while coughing.

_I'm alive?_

I almost fall over, but catch myself on a navy blue wall.

_Where am I? _I stand in the middle of a large corridor. _Is this another area of the exhibit?_

I walk past a red painting hugging myself, trying to extract any heat._ Wasn't I just in water?_

The corridor keeps stretching out in front of me further than I can see. I stop to look back down the other way to find the same view. _Well, I have to go somewhere._

I keep walking for what feels like an eternity when finally there's a door in sight. In front of it, there is a little table with a vase on it. A note right next to the strangely familiar vase says "Grab it." A rose appears just then in it and I proceed to do as the note said. It reminds me of the rose at home.

There's a shift in the words. The note now says "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life."

_"Don't you dare lose it. And don't give it to anyone, okay Ib?"_

"Who said that?...Hello?" No answer. _I keep hearing that same voice. Is it just me?_

In the distance, I can hear footsteps and turn around to see a black figure far away.

_That's odd. It looks like it doesn't have a head._

The figure becomes clearer, and I see that there really is no head. It's the red-dressed headless statue and it's still trailing paint. My ears start ringing again. _Leave me alone dang it!_

I move to the table's side and start pushing it out of the way, just enough for me to squeeze by. Getting ready to push the door, I try turning the knob. _It's locked!_

I look behind me._ It's getting close._

I look for a key, but only notice four circles in the ground that form a square. I kneel down next to one and see that the metal plates can be pushed down. I push my finger in and hear a click. _Maybe the door will open with this. Like a puzzle. But how can I push all four down at the same...the table!_

I quickly get up and rush the table to the circles. The statue is also quickly making its way to me, hands grabbing the space in front of it.

A loud click comes from the door when I feel the table sink down. I run to the door, open it, and close it behind me just barely escaping the monster's grasp.

Resting my back up against the door, I feel thumps and push back to make sure it doesn't get in.

After the banging stops, I slowly push off the door. "God, I feel like I'm in _that_ house again." Shivers run up my spine at the thought, but I quickly push it away, not wanting to remember any more.

Hurriedly, taking light footsteps, I make my way down the hall. Paintings line the walls. I stop to observe one of a beautiful woman in a red dress. _Such a simple painting, yet so pretty. "Lady in Red." Simple title too._

The painting suddenly started to shake. Backing away I think out loud, "What is it this time?!"

The beautiful Lady came crashing out of her golden frame and swung at my feet. Her long nails caught my leg, tearing through my skin and penetrating deeper. As she moved I could feel her nails against my muscles, trying to rip them right out, puncturing whatever she couldn't. Pain swelled up my leg and my senses went wild with fear and panic. _No, make it stop!_

I used my other foot to kick her elbow. Her nails dragged out taking some flesh with them. I proceeded to kick her face as hard as I could. My mind was in a flurry still receiving the many spurts of continuous pain. I repeatedly kicked her, until there was no longer a half-bodied Lady, but instead a slump on the floor. It rested in a puddle of it's own blood. I huffed as my chest heaved.

My eyes widened as I fully realized the sight in front of me. _Oh God...blood._

Turning, I cupped my mouth, but was unable to stop my insides from splattering out. I grabbed my aching and groaning stomach, retching when there was nothing left to empty out.

_Please, no more!_

I spit out several times before the increasing pain in my leg has my attention. My black leggings are ripped and blood trickles down my leg from where the nails had gotten through.

Letting my back rest against the wall, I take out my handkerchief and start to wrap the wounds. "Ugh–! At least they're all close together, otherwise it would be hard to cover them all with just my handkerchief."

Throbbing pain courses through my leg one minute, then is blanketed by numbness, followed by more pain. _God damn this freaking hurts._

Sucking in a deep breathe, I tighten the handkerchief quickly. "Agh!"

After resting a few minutes, I straighten to test out how much pressure my leg can stand, but my eyes immediately find the slump. The body lays still in front of me while I try to swallow. A bitter, metal taste fills my mouth so I look away and walk away with a slight limp.

_I need to find a place to sit for a while. Hopefully I don't run into anything else._

A few doors protrude from the wall so I decide to take a peek into one of the rooms. The door creaks open just enough for me to look around. _Nothing but bookshelves as far as I can tell._ I cautiously take some limping steps into the room. The door closes quietly behind me as I make my way to some bookshelves.

While passing the first set of shelves, something leaning against them catches my eye. I slowly turn to face it.

A gasp escapes. _Is that...a person...? He looks familiar._

I get closer and see that the person is wearing a long tattered coat and has a strange but pretty lilac color for hair.

_From my dream? No, that can't be right...He seems to be in pain._

"_Go on Ib. I'll catch up."_

My vision starts to blur as I watch the man on the ground breathe very slowly.

_Why am I crying? It's not like this guy is dead. He's breathing. And besides even if he was, I don't know him. Okay! Get it together, Ib._

I slap my cheeks lightly and blink away the tears. My heart pounds while I kneel down next to him and mentally prepare myself.

Softly I ask, "Hey, are you alright?"

* * *

Luna: I feel like that was kind-of short. I'm sorry if it was, but I hope you liked it non-the-less.

Ib: What was up with "_that house_" thing though?

Luna: Everything will be revealed. Don't worry.

Garry: And I finally get to enter!

Ib: Make sure to keep updated to find out what happens!

Luna: And review while you're at it, please.

Garry: No comment?

Luna & Ib: Until next chapter!

Garry: Hey!


	5. Chapter 5: Agreement

Luna: Another chapter yay! I actually got it in when I wanted!

Garry: Well done, now I can enter the story right?

Ib: Just don't expect it to happen again. And Garry, you already entered, somewhat.

Garry: I just laid there.

Luna: Well you'll get to do more this time so just read!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Agreement**

_There's someone here. A small pitter-patter. Skittish and uncertain, like a child. Ib?_

_How long have I been here again...? Not long for certain. _

_She's closer...Is she limping?_

_I was supposed to follow right behind her. Leaving her to run around here by herself, what was I thinking?_

_I can hear her breathe. It's soft but uneven. She must be scared._

_I feel so cold...where did Mary go with my rose?_

_Ah...a small, warm hand, it has to be Ib. Even though it's only my shoulder, my body is warmer already. _

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_That's not Ib's voice...but it strangely reminds me of her. If it's not Ib...where is she? Could she be in danger? I need to find her!_

In what seems like a long time, my heavy eyelids are lifted. I'm greeted with crimson orbs. "Ib!"

I'm fully awake now, hugging the precious...little...girl?

Pushing back and holding her out in front of me, I see that it's not what I expected. This is a small but developed young lady. Even so, everything about her reminds me of Ib.

A bit flustered, she simply asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Wha- So, you really are Ib?"

"That's my name, so how do you know it? I, don't know you..." _She seems uncertain. _She then stands up and backs away, "You're not something else from this crazy place right?"

_There's no way this young woman in front of me is the same little girl._

"No, I would never try to go around and hurt those that are unlucky enough to be trapped here–Ugh!" _Did my body always feel this broken?_

The girl, or Ib, takes a step closer, but doesn't dare put herself in arms reach. "A-are you okay?"

"My rose, it was taken from me. Do you know about the roses here?"

"The roses here? You mean like this one?" She pulls out a rose that seems to have been thrashed around.

"My...What happened to it...what happened to you!? You're bleeding!" A handkerchief is tied around her shin tightly, and there are spots of red from where blood soaked through.

She looked at me, seemingly confused for a second. Most probably deciding on whether she can trust me, but before I can say anything to ease her, she replies.

"A...painting. There was a painting in the hallway that jumped out of its frame and attacked me." She gets quieter and looks around the floor as she speaks.

"Is it still out there?"

There's something in her eyes that make her seem frightened. But here face remains neutral.

"Y-yes."

"Well then, it'd be best if you avoided going out until you're ready to run. I can find a way to stall it."

Her head hangs down. "It's dead."

_Did I hear that right?_

"Come again?" My voice echoes disbelief.

There's a moment of silence. I watch her, standing there, head still hanging, and something inside me feels heavy. I stand up with my body still aching.

"Please don't make me say it again." Those words are spoken in a very low and shaky manner. She quivers slightly and again my chest feels heavier. I want to go comfort her, but I don't think that would be wise in her state of distrust. _I feel like it's Ib, but is my heart tricking me? _

"I see...Why don't you try to relax in here a bit? I'm not one of those creatures, I don't know what I can do to get you to believe my words, but –"

"Thank you, for your concern." She walks to the other wall and sits down behind the other bookcase.

As she sat there staring at her shoes, something crossed my mind. _Wasn't I in a hallway before?_

"Hey, uh, Ib? Um, was I in here when you found me? I wasn't, in a hallway?"

She looks up at me with her brows furrowing a bit. "Huh? Um, no. You were laying in here when I entered the room."

"Oh, okay."

Once more, there was silence between us. She went back to staring at her shoes. I looked around the room, nothing out of the ordinary as far as this place goes.

"Say, Ib."

"Yeah?"

Her gaze fell on me with only her eyes sparking an interest.

"I haven't quite explained the roses yet. Since the moment I was trapped here, I had a rose, and when that rose lost petals, injuries began to appear on me. Presumably, when all the petals have fallen off, you die, or something similar. You're rose looks rather tattered, so what you need to do is put it in a vase that's full of water and you'll feel better."

"Is that some kind of joke? Who in there right mind would treat this as a game?" Ib turned her rose around in her hand gently, but with orbs full of fury. _Angry Ib, kind of amusing. Like an angry cub._

A small smile played at the corners of my mouth, but I covered it with my hand not wanting to further anger her. Clearing my throat I say, "I'm afraid it's not a joke, so don't give it to anyone, okay?"

A flash of recognition scampered across her face before nodding her head once.

_Is this really Ib? Her eyes are the same, her hair color too. Her fashion is also similar. Her petite size. Her small voice. Her rose. It all seems like Ib._

"Say, Gar...eh? Sorry, I don't know what I was about to say. But, I still don't know you're name."

_She was about to say my name. That really settles it. But, she doesn't remember anything? How long have I been here?_

"My name is Garry."

Ib froze with a shocked face for just a moment, but she soon recovered. She saw me staring at her and shifted under my gaze. "I apologize, the name just sounded familiar. Also, forgive my rudeness, all this time I realized that I was speaking very informally to an adult."

_Why the sudden change in character? _"There's no need to be like that, be as comfortable with me as you want. Oh, by the way, when you last checked, what was the date?"

"Today, if I remember correctly, is Monday, August 17th."

"How old are you?"

Ib shifted a bit more. "I'm soon to turn seventeen this year. Why do you ask?" _So I've been trapped in here for almost eight years._

"Sorry, that was probably a strange question, but I just wanted to see the difference in our ages, since you seem short." _Uh-oh, she might get mad at me for saying that, but at the very least it doesn't sound creepy. _

"It's okay, I get that a lot. So what about you?"

_That didn't go as bad as I first thought. This sounds more like a normal conversation, doesn't it?_

"If you had to guess, how old do I seem?" I rub my chin expecting there to be a beard, but realize that there's still only a bit of stubble, the same as when I got here. _Strange no beard or anything. I should be 27 though__. But, since I've been here, have I aged at all?_

"I'd say nineteen or twenty?"

"Yeah, well technically no."

"How is it technically no?"

"Well..." _I don't want to lie. Not to Ib. _"I've been here for almost eight years, but my last birthday was my nineteenth, on the eighteenth of July. It seems as though time is altered or stopped altogether here."

"In other words, you haven't aged all this time...eight years, yet you're still nineteen physically. I just barely got here, and I can't stand it already. You never found the exit?" She fidgets around ever-so slightly, but I can tell she's nervous. _Just barely got here?_

"Ah, don't worry about that, I...got left behind. As I mentioned before, my rose was taken so I ended up being hurt, and couldn't go on. The other person that was here with me got out." _Unfortunately you were brought back. Even so, I'm happy I can see you again._

"How could they leave you so easily?"

"No, it wasn't their fault. I told them to go on, that I'd catch up, but I wasn't able to. I'm just happy she got out. She was only nine, besides it seems that she's forgotten who I was." I lock my eyes with hers. _I shouldn't push it any further. If she remembers, then she'll only blame herself._

Looking away and stretching my sore bones, I continue, "Anyways, we still need to find a vase for you."

Suddenly she stands up, "I don't know why," she looks around the room quickly then back to me, "but I feel comfortable around you, even if I haven't exactly given that impression, it's true. I found it odd, so I tried to just ignore that. It didn't really work...But, if it's okay with you, I'd like to find the exit together." Ib's face is a shade of red that I've never seen before. "And we need to find your rose too." _She's just so precious! I'll always treasure her, like a sister._

Rising to my feet, I bow, bearing the pain. "I would be delighted to accompany you, my lady." I smile wide at her. She giggled softly and smiled a little back.

* * *

Ib: Doesn't my character seem a bit odd in this story?

Garry: You do seem a bit strange.

Luna: We haven't gotten to that part of the story yet! I'll try and make sure to tie everything together. I'm sorry if it's confusing for anyone, I feel like it might be.

Ib: You still have a while to go to explain everything.

Luna: If anyone is confused for any other reason, I'm sorry and leave a review or PM me and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. Even if you're not confused, leave a review, or favorite, follow, whatever.

Garry: I guess, we'll see you in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6: In Time

Luna: So it's been a few weeks since my last update.

Ib: Folks, she's been working on this chapter since the last one was put up.

Luna: Lots of stuff going on, especially with fall semester coming up in less than a week.

Garry: So in short, she wont have time to do regular updates.

Luna: I'm really sorry, but I will try my best to get a new chapter out at the very least every month, hopefully every 1-2 weeks.

Ib: Good luck.

Luna: Also, this chapter as well as the oncoming chapters will be in a different POV, I actually planned this out. Just in case anyone needs this to be explained, the italics are Garry's thoughts and the italics with ' ' are Ib's. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: In Time**

"Ib?" Garry stood in front of the little brunette deep in thought.

"Hmm? What?"

"Oh my, we can't have you spacing out if we leave this room. It's too dangerous for you to be doing that."

"Sorry." Ib stared at the ground with concern filling her eyes. _She still is a bit hard to read, but knowing her for that while paid off. _

_Each small almost unnoticeable detail is what shows her true emotion. Especially in her eyes. __As if she were a carefully sculpted statue. _

"Well, we're not out there quite yet, so no foul done. Just be careful." He gave her a gentle smile and lightly ruffled her hair.

After being caught in his gaze for a moment, Ib turned her head, trying to hide the light pink powdering her cheeks, but failing as Garry took notice. '_Why does my heart feel so weird around him, in more ways than one?'_

Garry only smiled cheerfully as he turned on his heels to head toward the closest bookshelf. On his way, his hand lightly brushed a thorn in his coat pocket. All at once he was aware of the pain his body had previously shut out. He fell to his knees instantly without warning.

"G-Garry! Are you okay?" Ib quickly strode to his side to kneel next to him. She soon saw what he held in his hand.

"I-I thought you were supposed to die when all the petals fell off." Ib gaped at him then at the empty stem in his hand.

"That's what...Mnph! I had figured." He gritted his response between his teeth, "Although, maybe you just fall into a coma like state given that I haven't opened my eyes for the past eight years. Until you woke me, I hadn't even the slightest clue how long I was in here for."

"Th-then we need to find you a vase first. If you give me you're rose I'll–" "No! Not again!" Ib jumped at his harsh tone.

_'...Does he think that I'm going to leave him behind?'_ She felt a pang in her heart as she slowly retreated her hand back to her side.

Realizing his mistake and her hurt expression, he quickly formulated his explanation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that...It's not because I don't trust you, I'm just afraid of you getting hurt." He observed the thin lines on her face change while he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

_I don't want you to have to go through this alone again. _

_._

_._

_._

"Shit, man. What the fuck is this!?" Daron wandered down a red corridor and stumbled upon a door at the end. "Hmm?" He sauntered up to it and opened the creaking door.

Daron stared into the empty room. "Nothin' but a piece of crap table with a piece of crap vase." As he swiveled around to exit, the door shut and a message appeared on it.

"'Grab it.' Grab what? What the hell?"

Turning around to face the vase that now held a black rose in it, he shouted into thin air, "You want me to grab a fucking flower!? Is that it!?"

He spit to his right before trudging to the flower and ripping it out of its vase. A note on the table appeared stating, "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life."

"Da hell does that mean? What am I supposed to do with this shit anyways?" Daron twirled the flower between his fingers before throwing it on the ground. "Heh, thought I would play your stupid game?" He stomped his foot down onto the rose once before curling over himself. "Ulgh!" He grabbed his stomach while coughing out blood. "What the...? Man, its like someone kicked my stomach."

The message on the door changed. Daron peered intently at the repeated words. "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life."

After staring at the rose on the carpeted floor, he connected the dots. "So this flower is supposed'a be my life? Hahaha. That's the most ridiculous fucking thing ever. Hahaha." Picking up the squashed and wilting rose, he left the room to wander down the red corridor.

.

.

.

"Garry...Your hand..." Garry pulled his hand away from her soft pale cheek.

Clearing his throat once, he said, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have done something to make you feel uncomfortable." _My throat feels tight._

Ib shook her head slightly, "It was just, really cold." Her voice cracked a bit. "You're not going to die, right?"

_So she's worried about me. You're a sweet child...child?_

"Dear me. Don't you worry about things like that, I'll be fine. We'll both get out. And don't frown. It's a disservice to your cute face."

_'There it is again. This feeling. I feel like I heard him say that before. Maybe another dream?'_

Ib looked up at the man with moist eyes. _'There's something about him. Maybe it's his face. But, is that it?'_

She went to grab something out of her pocket, but remembered the object she initially was thinking of was wrapped around her leg. She had made a habit of feeling the soft velvet material to calm her nerves.

However, even without it, she did have the petals.

Ib, grabbed a hold of them gently and started to pull them out.

_What is this? My chest is so warm._

Ib felt the pulse flow through her hand again. _'They're warm.'_

"I found these in my room earlier today. Well, more like my Mother found them."

Sitting on the floor, one carried a lifeless stem as the other protruded a lively pair of petals.

"Those are from my flower!"

"Then, how did they get into my room?"

After giving each other a quizzical look, they both watched in amazement as the petals started emanating a soft, blue glow. The petals somehow seemed to be calling for something.

As if knowing what it was, Garry put the stem near. The blue fragments elevated as the stem rose with them. Bathed in the soft light, the rose petals attached themselves onto the stem. Once they were connected the almost dead flower dropped between Ib and Garry.

"My body, it doesn't hurt as much." He regarded the wilted yet still living rose with a perplexed expression.

"Well...then we need to find the other petals too." Ib looked nonchalant, but she poured out determination.

"But we don't know where in the world the others are. For all we know, they might not even be in _this_ world."

Without saying a word, Ib gave him a definite answer. She would look, even if she had to do it herself.

"M-my, I suppose we'll just have to do our best." He sighed a heavy sigh.

Ib muttered under her breathe, just loud enough for Garry to hear her, "I'm sure we'll be able to find all of Garry's petals."

"You're right. We can't let our spirits get low, now can we? Stay optimistic, and we'll get out of here. It's most definitely a promise."

_'Again...Is it just a deja-vu? No, it feels like something else.'_

_._

"Garry, have I met you before?"

.

Garry was completely caught off guard.

_._

_I'm not quite ready for this._

_._

"Gee, I wonder. Haha, my memory is a bit hazy." He scratched the back of his head, feeling his lilac locks' laxity. _That isn't entirely untruthful._

"There's a deja-vu feeling. As if I've heard you say certain things before...and when you first woke up..."

Ib could feel those pale lavender orbs peeking down at her.

Garry inhaled deeply. He stuffed his hands in his coat and looked at the door as if in the middle of a staring contest. "Ib, as much as I would like you to know the full story, now isn't the time for it. Please, you're not ready...I'm not ready."

Understanding that she shouldn't pry any further she excepted the answer for now.

"All in time, my dear. All in time."

_'"All in time"...That's what _he _used to say. No, don't think about it.'_

_"Why not think about me, then?"_

"Eh? Whose there?" She shot up and glanced around the room.

_"Do__ you remember how to get 'Loves me' every time?"_

"Huh? There's no one here?" Garry stood up to face the startled brunette.

_"Do you?"_

"No..." Ib brought her hands to her chest.

_"You just have to count the stem at the end, so you'll always get 'Loves me'."_

"No, no, please stop." She tried to block out whatever was trying to come in. Covering her ears, trying not to listen. Shutting her eyes and heart from the pain.

"Ib! Calm down, what's wrong!?" Garry took her arms and carefully shook them. Her whispers faded out, barely audible as she shuddered beneath his hand.

"Loves me, lov****"

_She...is she remembering? Did Mary play it?_

"Ib...Ib! Look at me." He caressed her face in between his hands and searched her frightened crimson orbs. "No one is here, okay? Don't worry."

"But your rose."

"It's right here." Garry held up his rose with the few petals.

_She's remembering too fast. At this rate, she'll overload with dreadful memories. Something to take her mind off, but what? There's... _

He eyed the pale pink and tender lips that were parted slightly. _No_,_ no, no. What am I thinking? This is Ib. She's like a sister. Why did the thought even cross my mind?...Well, I guess_ that's_ an option. _

"Hey, Ib?" She stared blankly into his eyes.

"You're okay?"

"Yes. I am." "That's good..." Ib's tone was airy only by a margin to even his trained ears.

"Do you mind if I share a story with you? About my life before this. In the real world." His tone being heavier to even the most random of strangers._  
_

* * *

Luna: Not much happened in this chapter, at least it doesn't really feel like it, so this might not have been worth the wait. Plus it's not going how I originally thought, but I'll go with it.

Garry: But now I know that Daron guy is in here with us, what a piece of scum.

Ib: We found out how to get you're rose back together.

Luna: Aww, she's concerned about you Garry.

Ib: Well of course, that means Garry will feel better–*blush*

Luna: Right, right? So anyways, I'll work diligently as possible on the next chapter. Review, favorite, follow?

Garry: Until next time?


	7. Chapter 7: Lilac

Luna: So, it's been a while.

Garry: You haven't updated in how long.

Ib: I thought you said you were going to try to update twice every month.

Luna: Key word. "Try."

Garry: But at least you still updated right?

Luna: Right, this is kind of a long chapter, so maybe it makes up for it?

Ib: You just decided to update since there have been more people following, favoriting, and reviewing.

Luna: That is part of why I updated, yes. But I'll have you know I tried last week. Anyways, lets just let the reader~enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lilac**

"Garry?"

"Yes, Aunt Jole?"

"Please be a dear and run to the market for me. We need groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Aunt Jole handed him the folded, crumpled list. She gave him a big bear hug, well the biggest she could manage for her size, before watching him leave.

Garry skimmed through the list as he walked the streets to the fresh market.

When he got to it, he noticed the generous prices. "Oh, there are some good deals today. Aunt Jole will be happy."

"What can I help you with today, my boy?" A jolly middle-aged man gleefully stood on the other side of the stand.

"Ah. Hello, Rob. I'm just making a quick run for Aunt Jole."

"How is she?" Rob asked stroking his mustache.

"She's doing well, oh can you get me 1 kg of those." Garry pointed at some vegetables in one of the wooden bins.

"Sure thing. Do you need anything else?"

Garry bought a few more things from the man, then moved on to the next.

"Garry! You running errands for Jole?" A hearty woman asked.

"Yes, I am. Would you mind giving me 2 1/2 kg of the fresh cut meat there?"

"Yup, sure will. Anything else today?"

"Some ground beef is also on the list." Garry said checking the piece of paper in one hand.

"How much?" The woman started to grab some.

"The same amount."

"Alright! Here you go." She handed him the meats and he paid for the items.

They exchanged goodbyes before he went on.

"Alright, that's everything, I'd better get home." Garry, bags in hand, started to make his way back.

"Say hello for me to Jole."

"Okay, will do." Garry was waved off by the last grocer.

.

"Aunt Jole! I'm home!" He slipped his shoes off.

"Welcome home sweetheart." She rounded the corner and grabbed some of the bags from his hands.

"So what are you making today?" He asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

Lightly bumping into his side as she set the groceries down, she said, "It's a surprise."

She gave him a wink and he pouted at the vague response.

"Now, why don't you go get some homework done Mr. Second Year."

"Okayy~" He continued to pout and dragged his feet to his room while she only chuckled.

.

.

"I can recal that once dinner was done, I rushed out of my room to find one of my favorites sitting at the table."

Ib listened intently and fervently to his story.

"Me and my dear Aunt talked and talked and talked throughout dinner. Truthfully speaking though, I did most of the talking and she just listened contently and nodded." Garry glanced at Ib, who didn't lift her eyes from him, then went back to staring at the wall in front of him.

"I lost my parents when I was very young, I can't even manage to remember their faces. But, my Aunt took me in and raised me as her own."

.

.

The TV mumbled in the background. Garry lay his head on her lap as she stroked his soft brown locks.

"I only have one year left." Her voice echoed softly in his ear.

"For what?"

"To be with you. Until you leave the nest and go out on your own."

"My dear Aunt Jole. Do you really think I'll leave as soon as I get the chance, that's a bit harsh now isn't it? Or are you planning on kicking me out and making a whole other room for yourself?" He added jokingly.

She giggled, her lap slightly moving to shake his head.

"No, no. I'd never even dream of kicking you out. Speaking of dreaming, that's what you should be doing right now, mister. Get to bed, you have school in the morning."

He sighed heavily then got up from his comfortable place. "Yes, ma'am."

.

.

"I had went to sleep without a care in the world."

Garry paused for a moment to see how Ib was responding, and again he found her unwilling to look away from him. _Well I suppose that means I have her interest._

He continued on.

"I won't ever be able to forget that night. After a few hours, I was woken up by a big crash out in the living room." Just then, bangs on the walls started sounding in the room. Ib and Garry both jumped. _Well isn't that impeccable timing._

"What was that?" Garry stood up quickly and lent a hand to Ib.

After a moment of hesitation, she took his hand. The startled pair looked around the room.

It was silent for a little while, but the banging started up soon after. From all directions, on each wall, the loud thumps rang in the small room. With Ib's small hand enclosed in his he tried at the door. "It's locked!" _This is like that one time, when me and Ib were trapped. Crap! That means–_

The wall on the other side broke down and another half bodied lady in green crawled forward.

_'Not this again...? Again?' _Ib tightened her grip as it came closer.

Garry felt her reaction and tried to open the door again. _Come on! Please! Open you freaking door! _There was click from the door. _Alright!_

He pushed it open and pulled Ib out with him before slamming the door behind her.

"We better get moving. She wont be alone, so they could break down another wall to get to us."

"Wait!" Ib clung onto him, grasping the front of his shirt in tight fists.

"Please don't go that way."

"That way?" Garry caught a glance at something red on the ground, but couldn't make it out since Ib grabbed his face with both hands and turned his attention to her.

"Please don't look." Her eyes glistened over, her brows furrowed, her cheeks turned pink, and the corners of her mouth turned down. The expression caught him entirely of guard.

_She's genuinely making that face! _

"_It's dead." _Ib's words repeated themselves in his mind. _So, that's why..._But even with that, he still couldn't quite concentrate on those words, only at the unexpected face before him.

_God, heart, would you stop beating so fast. What's wrong with me. It must be the adrenaline, right? Right. _

Slightly blushing, he lightly knocked the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Okay, I wont..." Then he added in a mumble, "...Just don't make that face again."

Garry quickly looked away. Ib realized that she was clinging onto him and pushed herself off as fast as she could. "S-sorry." _'I didn't even think, I just threw myself on him. But what's wrong with my face?'_ She felt a remote sadness, but ignored it.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." He walked the opposite way that the body lay.

He felt a tug on his coat and turned to look at the one who did it. Ib looked him dead in the eyes and asked, "My face?" Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, nervous to hear the answer. But his was still confused.

"Huh? Oh well–?" Garry started blushing again. "Forget what I said."

Ib bore through his eyes with her red ones. Garry pivoted around.

He started to walk again, but there was another tug at his coat, and again a determined Ib. _Dang it. Stop being so unfair. _

"N-nothing's wrong with your face or anything it's just..." Ib only continued to peer into him, expecting a full answer. "It's still as cute as ever. Okay?" He returned her determined look with a smile. _After all, it is _your_ face._

"..." Ib slowly let go with a dark red covering her cheeks. _God._

Garry closed his eyes. "Let's just keep going."

Ib didn't say another word as she walked right behind him and tried to catch up with his long strides. _'His shoulders are broad. Even if he's thin, from the back he seems so big.'_

Arriving at another door, Garry asked Ib if they should go in, which to his response she just nodded.

"Garry?" Ib suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah, Ib?" He said putting his hand in the door knob.

"You never finished."

"Finished wha–Ah, the story." He pushed the door open to reveal a grand opening with what seemed like black goo on the floor.

"Gugh. What is this stuff?" His face grew paler and he stared at the floor with disgust. Ib stepped past him onto the goo.

"Wait, Ib! Don't step, on it?" He saw that she walked with ease.

"It doesn't actually stick..." _'How did I know it wouldn't be sticky?'_ She turned around on her heels. "Story?" _'Am I really that interested in what he has to say?'_

"Well, then." He took some conscious steps towards her, paying much attention to the black swirls on the tiles. "I was woken up in the middle of the night. I heard a crash and ran out to see what had happened...Someone broke into our house."

He stopped in front of her and scanned the big area. "My Aunt had used a vase in the living room to hit the man over the head."

.

.

Garry ran out to see the broken vase scattered over the floor, and his Aunt in front of a figure sprawled on the floor. "Aunt Jole! What happened?"

"I'm sorry Garry, sweetheart, to wake you up." Aunt Jole stood in the living room in her night gown, pushing her wavy, shoulder length hair out of her face. The wind swayed the curtain to the open sliding door. "Please be a dear and call the police."

"Okay."

Garry ran to the hallway to grab the phone. He dialed the number while speed walking back to the door way that lead into the living room. He saw his Aunt picking up broken shards, and the figure getting up.

"Aunt Jole! Look out!" Garry dropped the phone trying to reach for her as she stared at him in confusion.

A gun shot rang through the house and out the door, waking neighbors up.

Aunt Jole's forehead was covered with blood. It ran down the middle of her face, making a stream over her nose, cheeks, and mouth. Parts of her skull, painted red with blood, splattered to the ground. Something pink and squishy like intestines were tossed out in front of her. Her eyes went dead like a fish. And she dropped to the ground, with no intention of ever getting back up.

He didn't make it. He screamed in horror as the person on the other side of the phone tracked the line and said their would be cops and an ambulance arriving soon. Neighbors knocked heavily at the door, yelling. But he couldn't hear any of it.

Garry, swallowed into his own mind, was overwhelmed by emotions. He couldn't make sense of anything, his stomach tossed and turned, gurgling with unease. He started processing what happened, and looked up at the killer, who was frantically running about.

Sirens could be heard from the door and the man made a run for it.

.

.

Ib studied the ground as Garry continued to tell his story.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cut into Garry's toneless one.

"Hmm..what for?"

"By asking a selfish request, you remembered unpleasant things."

"..." He sighed, putting a hand on her head. "I was the one who started it. You don't have to apologize."

Garry patted her head gently. "Why did you tell me?"

"Well..." He pulled his hand away from her head, putting one on his hip and the other behind his head. "That's quite a difficult one to answer...I'm honestly not so sure myself."

"What..." Ib trailed off. _'Maybe, I should just drop it.'_

"Go on, what is it? You can ask me anything you want, I promise I don't mind."

"...What, happened to the man?" She hesitantly looked at him.

"He tried running away, but they caught him, and he was sentenced to life in prison. But I didn't think that was enough. At that moment, I was filled with so much anger. I had an uncontrollable blood lust, like nothing I've ever felt in my life. The police had to stop me and even knock me out. After that, though, I became a different person. I didn't care about school, friends, sports, going out. I went from an A student to a possible high school drop out. I started smoking, and died my hair purple.

"But, one day, on my Aunt's death anniversary, I came to my senses. A teacher punched me and yelled about my incompetence. I had been really close to that teacher the first two years of high school and I'm glad he did what he did. Without his lecture, I probably wouldn't have figured out that my Aunt would be incredibly sad to see me in such a state. It was as if she had given me everything, and I was only throwing it all away. So I started trying again. I graduated at the top of my class with the best grades and scores, and got a full-ride scholarship. But I still smoked every once in a while, and I continued to die my hair this lilac color, it was my Aunt's favorite plant. And it had become a habit, it was normal to me."

Ib saw so much sadness in his expression, her heart ached at the sight. _'Even if I feel sad, what can I, a stranger, do?'_

.

"Garry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get on your knees?"

"Uh...Okay?" He complied. _What would she want me to do on my knees? Is she going to slap me, again?_

Garry then felt a hand on the top of his head. He looked up at her with wide eyes. Her face was a bright red as she pet his lilac hair.

His lips stretched into a big smile and his eyes started to tear. _'At least I can do this, I feel so childish though.'_

"Thank you. Ib." _Telling you was most definitely the right choice. __  
_

He wrapped his long arms around her and buried his head in her stomach.

_'My shirt is getting wet...from his tears.'_

Ib in turn wrapped her arms around his head and ran a hand through his fluffy locks.

A small smile spread across her face. _'He said thank you.'_

* * *

Luna: Awwwww! I honestly liked this chapter.

Garry: Wow, I had a pretty crazy experience.

Ib: Yeah...

Luna: Is that your only comment, Ib? Hmmm, hmmm?

Ib: *Blush* Shut it please.

Luna: Well anyways, this was sort of a filler, (Ib: It's rude to ignore me!)but I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Please continue to show your support, even if it is a few people, thank you very much!

Garry: Review, favorite, &/or follow?

Luna: 'Till next time!


End file.
